


管教无方

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [19]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Series: 非MCU一发完 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426690
Kudos: 3





	管教无方

*管家/小少爷 Part 1  
*预警：强制sex，蒙眼束缚，OOC

这并不是Tony Stark第一次踏入这种乌烟瘴气的场所，但是这一次的目的显然和之前不一样。  
他整了整领带，推开包厢门，毫不意外地看见自家小少爷醉得不省人事，抱着酒瓶窝在沙发里，被两旁还在玩游戏的人拽得东倒西歪，衬衫衣领开了大半，露出半边圆润的肩头。  
小家伙眯缝着眼睛，像只慵懒的猫，脸蛋因为酒精染上潮红，笑容迷离得像是房间里五颜六色的灯光。  
音乐开得很大声，一群玩嗨了的小孩并没有听见开门声。男人深吸了口气，走过去。  
“Pete，跟我回家。”  
男孩醉蒙蒙的，手臂随意搭在沙发的靠背上，半个身子都要倚在身边姑娘的怀里。他侧歪着身子露出一小截白皙的腰，反应了好一会儿才终于抬头，“……嗯？”  
小少爷的声音带着浓重的鼻音，一副被扰了清梦的样子。  
Tony不欲多言，单手穿过男孩的腋下，让他从那个女孩怀里脱身，刚要扶着男孩站起来，小少爷的裤子突然往下滑了一截，Tony这才发现他的皮带已经被解开丢在一边了。  
管他是自己解开的还是被别人解开的，露出一大截的纯白色内裤边都成功让男人的怒气值进一步增加。Tony寒着脸把他抱起来，开车带小少爷回家。  
Peter蜷缩着身子，在后座睡得很香，完全不察男人从后视镜里看来的目光，也想象不到自己之后会经历些什么。

*

他的头很痛，痛到像要裂开一样。  
Peter呻吟着，努力眨了眨干涩的眼睛，想要伸手揉揉自己的太阳穴，却发现完全动弹不得。  
朦胧的睡意瞬间清醒了大半，男孩又使劲眨了眨眼睛，依旧是一片深不见底的黑。他有点慌，手腕用力挣扎，绳索拉扯的声音在耳边响起来。  
……我这是在哪？  
心中愈来愈觉得不对劲，Peter咬着嘴唇，努力回忆昨天晚上的经过。好像自己被灌了很多酒，之后就什么都不记得了……  
“醒了？”  
低沉的男声突然响起，男孩吓了一跳，浑身的肌肉瞬间绷紧，眼睛警惕地看向声源处——虽然他什么也看不到就是了。  
“你是谁？我为什么会在这里。”  
一开口，Peter就被自己沙哑的声音惊到了。喉咙里后知后觉地传来干渴感，男孩舔了舔下唇。  
“渴了？”那人似乎发现他的异状，好心地开口道，“要不要喝点水？”  
Peter没作声，一脸警惕地抿着嘴唇。  
“戒备心这么强做什么。”  
男孩听到液体哗啦啦撞击杯壁的声音——他在给自己倒水？  
下唇感觉到玻璃杯冰凉的触感，Peter下意识微微张开嘴，液体顺着口腔流进去。  
Tony扶住水杯，看着被绑在床上，束缚视线的小少爷如此乖顺地张开嘴，眼底的冷色又加深了点。他突然改变了拿玻璃杯的角度，一大股液体瞬间涌入男孩的口腔，男孩猝不及防，被呛得不停咳嗽。  
“咳……咳咳……混蛋！你什么毛病……”  
生理性的泪水从眼角滑下来，在眼罩上洇湿出一片更深的黑色。  
“Parker小少爷未免也太容易相信别人了，”  
男人慢条斯理地擦去他嘴角混着口水的液体，手套有些粗糙的触感让Peter不适地偏过头，然而对方并不让他如愿。男人强硬地扳过他的头，将手指放入口腔搅弄，食指和中指玩弄着男孩的舌尖，Peter被迫张开嘴，不受控制地舔舐着男人的皮手套，上面很快沾了一层晶亮的口水。  
男人颇为满意地抽出手指，顺手拍了拍他的脸蛋。Peter瞪大眼睛，又羞愤又难堪。  
“你到底想干什么！”  
他再次用力挣扎起来，“我家里人发现我没回家的话，不会让你好过的。”  
“谢谢你这么为我着想，”  
男人轻笑一声，语气显得有点古怪，“我要做什么，小少爷不会到现在还看不出来吧。”  
他说着，慢条斯理地摩挲着男孩白皙的颈项，一条腿插入男孩裸露的双腿间，Peter这才恍惚意识到，他下半身似乎只穿了内裤。  
这家伙是变态吗！？  
男孩一下子慌了，刚才那点刻意维持的冷静荡然无存。他虚张声势地嚷起来，“你，你最好赶快把我放了！我家里人很快就会来找我了！”  
“但愿如此。”  
对方敷衍地回应道，Peter想要再说点什么，突然被用力捏住了脖子，窒息感瞬间蔓延开来，他困难地张嘴，胡乱挣扎起来。男人的另一只手隔着衬衣揉弄他的乳尖，膝盖顶弄着性器，从没经历过这种阵势的小少爷终于慌了神，眼泪害怕地止不住往下掉。  
“不……不要……你要怎…么……才能放了我……”  
他艰难地开口，两条光滑白皙的腿胡乱蹬着，被男人掐了下，疼得倒吸一口凉气。男孩可怜兮兮地呜咽着，像是受伤的小动物，实在惹人怜爱。  
“求求你……求……”  
够了。这样就够了。  
Tony在心里跟自己说，本来就只是为了教训不谙世事却又过分任性的小少爷，做到这个地步就可以了，已经没必要再继续下去。  
然而，任他怎样努力说服自己，手中的动作却无法停下。  
男人着了魔一样在他身上留下各种痕迹，Peter的乳尖被吮吸得像块小石子一样硬，又痛又爽地弓着身射出来。男人挺身进入的那一瞬间，他发出细细的哭喘和惊叫，双腿无力地大开着，上面的红痕透出一种凌虐的美感，他的足弓偶尔会受不了地崩成一条直线，流出的体液将床单弄得一团糟。  
男孩嗓子哭叫得近乎嘶哑，最后渐渐弱下去，只是不停地掉眼泪。恍惚间，他似乎听见一声若有若无的叹息，紧接着带着茧子的手拭去自己眼角的泪水。  
他的眼罩下一刻被摘了下来。

——FIN


End file.
